Kononowicz.EXE
Bylem sobie kiedys w podlasiu, takie miasto z bialegostoku, nigdy tam nie bylem wiec chcialem sie kogos spytac gdzie jest wszystko i wogule, zobaczylem takiego jednego pana, wygladal na milego, spytalem sie go : "Prosze pana, gdzie moge znalesc jakis hotel?" a ten pan mi mowi "SZYSZ"... Ja takie, wut? Szysz? No to po angielsku mu sie spytalem : "Excuse me, are there any hotels here?" a on "SZYSZ" To juz sie zaczolem denerwowac chcialem krzyknonc se VAFFANCULO ale ten pan mowi mi "CULO TO TAKI RAPONI" To ja patrze sie na niego i mowie, "co?" a on "to znaczy... szy---" PANJE KURFA IC PAN FHUJ GDRZJE JES CHOTEL a pan "Idz Prosto 500m, skrenc w lewo, i prosto na 100m" "I tam bedzie hotel?" "Nie, tam bedom LODY" "... JAKIE ZNOWU LODY?" "Fmetankowe" "Prosze, ja jestem tutaj nowy, chce znalesc hotel..." "to dobrze, mozesz spac u mnie na 3 dni..." "NAPRAWDE?" "SZYSZ!" powiedzial pan z usmiechem, to ja wchodze do jego domu "A gdzie jest lazienka?" Pokazal mi palcem gdzie jest lazienka, ide sie wysrac (hjeh) Bylem w lazience. Nagle slysze jakies kroki ... ... ... ... NAGLE Z DRZWI WCHODZI JAKIS RZULOS I ROZBIJA CALA SCIANE I DRZWI "UHOCUW" ... to ja sie na niego patrze on na mnie ja na niego on na mnie ja na niego... Nagle pierduem thumb|278px to Rzulos sie na mnie patrzy i muwi "PO CO ON" i poszedl... Po mojej pieknej srakiecie poszlem se do kuchni cos zjesc... Byla 18:30, a jeszcze nic nie jadlem, pytam sie "Co moge zjesc?" a ten pan, ktury tak wogule nazywa sie Krzysztof mowi "serki" powiedzial i wzial pudelko od serkuf z HOHLANDA otwieral... 19:30 Jeszcze otwieral "Moge panu pomuc?" "ZAKLEJONE ONE TUTAJ..." i sie wyjebau "SZYSZ" ale sie okazalo sie on krecil, a to trza bylo podniesc to ja takie "IHJEHJEHJEHJ---" Nagle Krzysztof mi fpjerdoliu patelniom "E NO KURWA PANIE" "HHYHYHYHYHYHY" 20:00 Zjadlem serki z chlebem, i chcialem wyjsc wsiadlem na rower i jechalem. Nagle za mna idzie Rzul i mowi mi "Gdzie idziesz?" "Ide zobaczyc co jest w podlasiu" "UWARZAJ! BO TU BLISKO JES GUZB" ..."guzb?" "GANG UHOCUF Z BOMBASU, NIE IDZ W LEWOM STRONE ULICY!" to ja se poszuem w lewo "PO CO ON" po 5 minutach widze 10 ludzi kturzy zabijali kogos, patrze kto to byl TO BYUA MOTOROLA UO NJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (nie znam go ale huj) to ja spjerdalam a Rzulos mje widzi i muwi "OGULEM HCESZ GOGEL MOGEL?" "KURWA RZULOS GONJOM MJE UHOCY!" "POWINNI" I ih pjerdolnou jajkiem... Nagle patrze kto byl liderem uhocuf TO BYL PUTIN! ... ... ... e tam huj i tak nie zyje jusz... 21:00 wracam do domu, ale cos nie tak, dom rozwalony i wszedzie jest krew... WTF!! KRZYSZTOF BYL W MAJTKACH NA DWORZE Z KARABINEM! "ZABIJE WAS!" "niby jak?" "karabinkiem" "nie boimy sie" "MASZYNOWYM" "UORZESZFPIZDE" To se uciekauem ale rzulos zdeh bo widziau ukrainca to se spjerdalam a Krzysztof za mnom "E NO HUNY NJE UCIEKAJ, MAM DLA CIEBIE PREZENT" "I TAK NIE ZATRZYMASZ MNIE" "KURWA PLS JESTEM WOLNY" to troche zwolniuem ale nagle krzysztof zleciau to byla moja szansa! MOGLEM WZIAC KARABIN I ZABIC GO! ... patrzylem sie na niego, on biedny plakal myslal o rodzinie to ja pomyslalem o nim, o rodzinie. To mu nic nie zrobilem. Podniosl sie dalem mu reke... A ON MJE KURFA PJERDOLNOU KIJEM BEJZBOLOWYM I KRZYCZAU "I GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL JEDRZJEMY PROSZE PANSTFA NA MISZC---" pierdolnouem go ogurkiem "IIIIII" Nagle widze ze do mnie biegnie ... ... Wszystko jest czarne budze sie w jakims czarnym pokoju i... ... ... ... .. ... ... Kononowicz mje zajebau patyczkiem od loduf i takie JEDRZJEMY PROSZE PANSTFA NA MISZCZOSTFA SFJATA i zdehuem (nie hciauem robic dugiego endingu) hyhyhy thumb|264px